


Hunger

by besosdecanela



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: The voice calls out to her; it wills him to her. They cannot endure the nights alone.There is a Hunger between them that fails to be supressed.{An expansion of the connections of Kylo Ren and Rey in The Last Jedi}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers; yep, I'm down the Reylo rabbit hole as of today. I went to see TLJ, and fell in love again. I dont really know where this is going but hey, we shall see. Wanted to get some thoughts down after watching the move.  
> Obvious spoilers ahead, warning!  
> Yes, i changed some things here and there from the movie. Also, I'm not sure if the rating will change to explicit lol.  
> Let me know what you think? I'm not sure if ill continue.  
> Thanks and enjoy!

The night was utterly cold against her skin. She was feeling suddenly nauseous, seeing the tall peaks around her. The rain crashed down on the shore down below. 

The rain looked strangely beautiful against the blue of the moon. Part of her wanted to be inside with the hesitant and withdrawn Jedi, but she enjoyed her little cave, away from the structures. She could see the light in his hut, flickering like a star. 

Rey stood near the dry back of the stone. She could have gone back to the Falcon, but tonight, she wanted to be alone. 

She had followed Luke Skywalker throughout his daily regimen, ignoring her. But slowly, he had started to speak to her, asking her questions about her life, failing to hide that interest in her. The young woman had even felt the balance of the Force and the Darkside on this island, thanks to Luke.  
Nevertheless, she was more scared than ever. 

A few drops fell on her ragged boot. She could feel the moisture accumulating on her makeshift dress, her hair wet on her cheeks. Rey was simple, yet beautiful, eyes bright and vigilant; her red lips opened, sighing deeply, as she rubbed herself warm. 

Her hazel eyes seemed to take on a green hue in the moonlight. 

Her mind was racing fast, but she tried calming it. 

Tonight, she wanted to watch the stars pass by. A moment of peace was a false hope, but a hope nonetheless. 

No, she would ignore that pull, the feeling of being watched. She knew he was there, waiting for her. But she tried ignoring it. It would lead to no good.

The moon emerged from behind a rain cloud, a bit of light falling into the cave. The young woman suddenly felt cold.  
She hugged the lightsaber toward her chest, her long rod beside her. Rey wondered when she would feel at peace with her mind, herself. 

It was there again, a whisper in the cave. No, she wouldn’t answer back. 

But it tugged at her breath, inching forward like the water against the shore. It came closer until she had to speak, urge it away.

“This cannot go on….”, Rey warned. She hugged herself closer. 

“It will go on for eternity. It will hunt you down until you succumb,” the voice responded. She closed her eyes, knowing he was behind her. Yes, the darkness is there, she could feel it. It wanted to show her so many things, but she knew it was a trap. 

She wanted to know so much, but she couldn’t give in. And she wouldn’t.  
His voice was hoarse, thick with a mix of exhaustion and curiosity. 

Kylo Ren was in his chambers. He didn’t sleep well usually, waking up every so often to interruptions from his crew. He took off his dark shawl, letting it fall to the ground. His chest was sculpted and bare; he enjoyed the sensation of silk against his skin, the only way he could fall asleep. 

He stared at the wall, a dark area of his large quarters. He could see the small back of the young woman. She almost looked like a child, hiding against the stone. For a moment, he felt a need to shield her from the rain, but he shook away those thoughts.  
“I feel the light in you…it is there. You know it is…” the young woman declared. 

Ren closed his eyes.  
He was behind her.

And she felt it, his breath on her neck. Rey smelled a peculiar scent in the cave; it wasn’t unpleasant, a mix of spice and something unknown.  
Her body felt strange. This was unknown to her.

“It doesn’t matter, does it? We both feel the pull, the urge to submit, surrender…” he whispered. 

She closed her eyes again; the young woman was no longer alone in the cave. He was behind her, and she didn’t know if this was real or not. She feared if she moved but one inch, she would feel his skin. 

Rey dared to look behind her. The rain crashed against the rock outside the cave, droplets falling on her cheek. 

Kylo Ren saw the drop on her cheek. It called out to him, as if he couldn’t resist touching the shining bead of water. With his bare hand, the imposing man wiped the drop from her cheek. He felt her warmth against his; his chest sank with a power different than the Force. 

She met his eyes. They were dark, but the moonlight found them. 

“Whether you wish it or not, we are connected.” 

His words reached her ears; suddenly, Rey was alone again. She saw nothing but darkness in the cave. 

Strangely, she wished he would have stayed with her.  
The cold entered her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank the kudos and comments guys! We’ll see where I go from here lol  
> Ah I love these two. I really doooo.

The day had been difficult. Master Luke had taught her a few things on this day, but his hesitation was still adamant. Rey wondered if it would ever disappear.

But at least she had a little place to sleep better tonight.

The hut was oddly cozy late at night; the fire was ablaze, making the small enclosure warm and inviting. Her small body hurt in many places, after today’s training. It wasn’t much but she was finding bruises and cuts in places she didn’t even know she could bruise.

She noticed a tender spot on her back, as she reached to touch it.  
Rey failed and sighed, sitting down on the stone. She should just rest.

Her mind wandered to different places , different people. But she tried focusing on the fire in front of her.

She let down her hair.   
It fell softly on her shoulders, taking off her dirty attire. She was left in her makeshift pants and banded top, her shoulders bare.   
Her hands rubbed her arms.

His quarters were cold on this night. The metal walls seem to suffocate him; Kylo Ren sat on the edge of his bed, his black hair falling in his neck. Absentmindedly, he brushed the hair back, his thoughts going elsewhere. 

He could connect with her mind, right now, if he wanted to.   
Kylo chuckled to himself. He found it foolish that his thoughts were going to her. 

His hands rubbed at his eyes. Veins pulsated beneath the skin with anxiety, one that didn’t truly ever go away.   
He never was at peace in his mind. Not after what had occurred.   
Regret surfaced again like thick smoke.

“Why...w-what are you doing here?”   
A soft voice called out to him.  
And he was suddenly seeing a stone enclosure, illuminated by fire.   
He opened the portal and saw the small form of the young woman in front of him.   
Kylo Ren rose.

Rey stared in shock.  
She covered herself, taking her jacket and covering her chest. She wasn’t naked per se, but she was more bare that she wanted to be in front of him.  
“I didn’t choose this, you did,” he stated. His voice was cold but soft. It rang like a bell in her ears, deep and strangely soothing.

“No...I didn’t...!” Rey replied, looking down. The tall man in front of her was bare-chested again; she assumed he must be going to bed, just like her.   
It almost made him seem Human.

She felt a warmth rise to her cheeks. Why the hell was she averting her eyes? She shouldn’t care what she sees, it didn’t matter. He was a monster. 

This didn’t matter. 

“Can’t stand to look at me, hmm?”   
His voice had a tone of sadness to it.

She met his eyes. She noticed the massive scar on the right side of his face, staring at her too.

“I have no problem looking at a monster...” she replied, feeling a tinge of guilt for saying something so cruel. But she knew what he was; she was not wrong after what he had done.

“Call me what you want, but we both want the same thing.”

She knew what he meant.  
Power, influence...  
“ I know that you want to belong, to be part of something much bigger than the galaxy itself. Isn’t that right, Rey?”

He walk closer to her. She noticed this and backed away slowly. She could feel his strength, smell his familiar scent.   
Kylo was inside the stone hut, bridging that gap between them.

She gasped, noticing his quarters fading a bit. Had he crossed over? Was that even physically possible? Is he using the Force?

“You don’t know what I want..!” Rey exclaimed, trying to seem strong.

“Then prove me wrong .”  
Why had he crossed into her mind, her territory?   
Why did he feel the need to see her...?

“Ky-.... Ben...you’re still there, aren’t you? I...I feel it...” Rey stated.   
He flinched at his older self, a dead name. 

The young woman’s eyes looked up to his. The fire caught the flecks of amber in his brown eyes. There was still a human inside, she knew. Could be brought over to the light?

Her hand was rising. She wasn’t thinking, but she couldn’t stop herself. Rey reached up to his face, hesitating over his scarred cheek. Guilt again, passing through her beautiful eyes. 

She inhaled, her chest rising with fear.  
Rey dared touch his skin. 

It felt warm, utterly warm like the fire so  
Near to them. 

Kylo Ren hadn’t moved, hadn’t even breathed. His full lips tensed but then relaxed, into her touch.   
He had never been touched like this. 

Her brows furrowed; her mind was blank.   
She just wanted to feel him, and she did not know why. 

Kylo could hear footsteps from outside the hut. They were far, but they would be there soon.

“Why...why can’t...why can’t I stay away?” Rey asked, hating herself. She took hand away from his face gently. 

Suddenly, he took her hand in his. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

He didn’t know what to do. His mind was running wild. But he knew he had no time left.

Kylo Ren kissed her hand gently. He could feel the raw force beneath her skin. Pure. Untouched. Raw. 

In a blink of an eye, the tall man was gone. 

Rey could hear rain starting to fall outside. The fire grew taller in the hearth.   
Footsteps came closer to her hut, passing it casually.

Her hand burned with an odd sensation.   
Rey hugged herself on her cot, alone again; it would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations plague Kylo Ren in the silence of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments guys! Much appreciated.  
> I'm having a lot of fun writing about these two lol.  
> Also, had to change the rating; explicit content in this chapter.  
> At this point, I'm just exploring sentiments between the two. Or what could be possible, idk.
> 
> Let me know what you think?   
> thanks guys and enjoy!

The air became frigid in his quarters. He had no idea what time it was, though he didn’t care. He stared out of the window, millions of star and galaxies staring back. The ship and its surroundings were awfully quiet tonight, and it made sleeping ironically almost impossible for Kylo Ren.

His thoughts were filled with confusion, especially having to do with that girl. 

Girl is an inappropriate term, he thought quickly. More like opponent, enemy. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about her, but his mind drifted to the small things he had noticed about her the last time they had linked. The sharpness of her brow, the curve of her lip, her collar bone edging on the skin of her neck. 

This was all new to him. He was near his 30th year, and this was still unknown to him. He hadn’t cared about such things, anyway. He had a galaxy to rebuild, and he couldn’t be bothered with the mundane, the unnecessary, as Grand Leader Snoke had told him once ago.

But the urge was still there.   
He lifted himself from the mattress, groaning at the pain in his back. He trained every day for hours, and today had been no different. His frustration and anger had gotten to new heights. 

It wasn’t her fault. No, perhaps she was to blame. Perhaps it was everything he had done to achieve such power. He did not regret it, but the strange sensation in his stomach didn’t disappear either. 

A few cerulean gas clouds passed his ship, the strange fog touching the glass. Kylo Ren’s quarters turned a hue of navy, engulfing the metal walls and lights. He dimmed them down further with a wave of his hand, signaling to the sensor. 

Electronic sounds emerged from his station, followed by silence. He couldn’t even hear his ship traveling so fast through the galaxy. It represented only a small amount of the immense power that would vanquish everything. And he should focus on his duties, his strategies against the Rebels.

But his mind shifted. 

His sheets were cold, not bothering to put them over his body. The material on his lower half was too tight, he realized, feeling hot suddenly. He took them off with irritation, as if disgusted by anything on his skin at the moment.

The man stared out of the window, bare as the day he was born. His sculpted back moved with his breath as his hair fell on his shoulders gently. He breathed through his aquiline nose, and smelled nothing.

He wanted to smell her. 

He remembered her scent, the scent of a rebel. But at this moment, it didn’t matter what she was.   
He had seen her before, in battle, cheek to cheek and lightsaber’s clashing in a warzone. He had seen everything, everything she wanted and needed. He knew more than what she thought.

She was looking at him, and he remembered the sudden movement. Kylo Ren had taken her hand in his and kissed it.

He wanted to kiss the rest of her body.

The man sat back on the bed, his hands running through his hair. He bit at his full lips; would he ever get enough sleep?

The thoughts were running wildly. There were things he had never spent his valuable time on pondering. They were foolish, and went against all his training in the Sith.

But there she was again, her face full of shock as he had touched her. He wondered how she would sound if he would have kissed-

He listened but there were no sounds. The lights dimmed down to a small glow, green nebulae passing by his window.   
Kylo Ren looked downward. His eyes widened in embarrassment, in shame. 

He had only delved in those thoughts when he was a teenager, a foolish boy that still held on to worldly sensations. He hadn’t touched himself in years, and he never did. That was a waste of time and power; it was beneath him.

But what he saw was no dream. 

His member was fully erect, and he felt the ache that was originating from it. It was quite large, fitting for a man of his physique and authority.   
No, he wouldn’t-couldn’t dare. It had been years, and he couldn’t subject himself to this. Not because of some rebel woman.

But she wasn’t just some girl, some rebel. She was his equal.

He shook his head. His head fell on the pillow staring at the dark metal ceiling. His arms tensed as he rubbed his forehead. 

His left hand reached down to his member. He hesitated, but felt the soft skin of the shaft. He couldn’t help but sigh against the sheets, not used to such sensation.   
He breathed in deeply, his chest rising with the slow movements. 

Kylo Ren hated himself, yet could not stop, his thoughts thinking of the girl that had awakened such human emotions. 

He wondered how her lips tasted, if he could feel the raw potential right beneath the skin. The man shifted, burying his face in the now warmer sheets. His hand stroked faster.   
This was all unknown to him but he was no fool.

He imagined kissing her, the scent filling his being. What would she sound like, moaning in his ear?

Kylo Ren had been taught about women by his father. He could also recollect his first time seeing a woman naked, on accident, when he was 15. He never truly thought upon that memory.

But he wondered how Rey looked in the middle of the night, under her sheets, alone and with her defenses down. Her hair would be down like how he had seen her, and her eyes would meet his.

Although he had no experience, his imagination was powerful. 

He could imagine tasting her between her legs. He would taste as much as he had to, anything to hear her moan. 

The man stroked his cock until he could feel the pressure in his hips. He was oh so close.  
And how would it feel to enter her, knowing she was untouched, just as he? Would it be enough to push him right over the edge? Would it tighten over his cock, thrusting with vigor as he gazed upon her nakedness? 

He pushed himself deeper into the bed. His hips moved as he came into his hand, groaning and biting his lips. 

Sweat accumulated on his thick brow. He stared at the white substance on his hand, warm like the air around him. 

Kylo Ren drifted into sleep, an exhaustion taking over.   
Infuriatingly, his last thoughts were of her.


End file.
